Lorsque Two Worlds Collide
by WhiteKnightess
Summary: Version originale par WickedlyAwesomeMe! Ce n'est que la traduction! Un an avait déjà passé depuis les Telmarins ont été défaits. Tout allait bien dans Narnia. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une prophétie a été révélé et un certain chevelu rat de bibliothèque se trouvait perdu dans un monde où la magie était ... différent.


Bonjour lecteurs Fanfiction de ce site! Cette histoire n'est que la traduction en français, et l'histoire originale est écrite par WickedlyAwesomeMe. Elle m'a donné la permission de traduire ça! Tout ce que vous lisez à partir après cette Note de l'auteur sera la sienne! S'il vous plaît excuser les erreurs grammaticales, le français n'est pas ma laguage premier.

WhiteKnightess-WhiteKnightess-WhiteKnightess-WhiteKnightess-WhiteKnightess-WhiteKnightess-White

Avertissement: WEEEEEE, je ne suis ni J.K. Rowling, ni C.S. Lewis!

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

A / N: Bonjour, mes lecteurs belles. Je suis de retour et vivant! Les choses vont bien pour l'instant, voyant que mon diplôme est proche. Par conséquent, je suis libre comme un oiseau effing: D

Donc oui, surpris de mon appariement? Je sais, je sais, Dramione sera toujours dans nos cœurs. Je viens de, vous savez, la pensée de cette situation et me suis dit "Pourquoi pas?" Donc, ici il est, quand Two Worlds Collide, qui est non seulement un cross-over entre deux mondes magiques, merveilleuses, mais aussi un appariement d'Hermione Granger / Edmund Pevensie. Je me souviens de mentionner cette histoire dans un de mes A / Ns dans "qu'un prétexte", si.

Donnez-lui une chance? Pour moi? : D

Donc, voici le premier chapitre! Amusez-vous!

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

Titre: Quand Two Worlds Collide

Auteur: WickedlyAwesomeMe

Langue: Anglais

Forme: Multi-en chapitres

Genre: Romance / General

Note: T, juste pour être sûr

Attention: cussings doux, le sexe et la violence légère (dans les chapitres suivants, si)

Monde: Narnia

Jumelage: Edmund Pevensie / Hermione Granger

Résumé: Un an déjà passé depuis les Telmarins ont été défaits. Tout allait bien dans Narnia. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une prophétie a été révélé et un certain chevelu rat de bibliothèque se trouvait perdu dans un monde où la magie était ... différent. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand deux mondes entrent en collision? HPXNarnia; Edmund / Hermione

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

Lorsque Two Worlds Collide par WickedlyAwesomeMe

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

Chapitre Un: Une Grande Prophétie

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

"C'est ridicule, Peter!" Roi Caspian X s'écria-t-il regarda le Haut Roi, qui était également le dévisage. Obstinément, Pierre était assis sur son trône, et soutiennent ses pieds sur l'un des repose-pieds en face de lui. «Pourquoi l'année prochaine lorsque nous puissions nous marier la semaine prochaine?"

Haut Roi Peter le Magnifique a publié un soupir et une fois de plus se leva, en commençant au rythme devant le roi des Telmarins. Roi Edmund le Juste, son frère de dix-huit, roulait des yeux à la ridicule de son grand frère.

"Mince alors, Pete, c'est le deux d'entre eux qui se marie. Pas vous," Edmund réprimandé, imperturbable, lorsque Pierre le foudroya du regard. C'était un fait bien connu dans Cair Paravel que leur Haut Roi toujours détesté quand il a été réprimandé, en particulier par ses jeunes frères et sœurs.

"Peter, asseyez-vous,« la Reine Susan la douce s'écria dans l'exaspération. "Pourquoi avez-vous toujours de s'ingérer dans nos entreprises?"

Peter se dirigea vers son trône et se rassit, bouder. Reine Lucy la Valiant lui sourit pour le confort et saisi sa main droite. Son acte le plus jeune sœur n'a rien fait pour le calmer. En fait, il s'irritait plus à voir qu'il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Lucy comme elle leva les yeux sur lui.

«Tss, vous beaucoup faire l'amour quand vous faites équipe contre moi, hein?" Peter a demandé avec un soupir exaspéré. Edmund et la mer Caspienne simultanément sourit tandis que les dames se mit à rire doucement. "Très bien, très bien. Se marier entre eux demain, pour tous les soins que je. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, car il n'est pas mon affaire sanglante."

"Langue, Peter," Susan a réprimandé, en lui tendant la main pour prendre la mer Caspienne. Son mari à être lui sourit et serra sa petite main. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, avant de regarder en arrière à ses autres trois frères et sœurs. «Je suis vingt ans, pour l'amour de Dieu! Eh bien, techniquement, je suis plus de 1300 ans, mais c'est à côté du point!" dit-elle, voyant la solitude naissante sur leurs visages. "Je pense que je suis assez vieux pour se marier. Maman se sont mariés à papa quand elle avait dix-huit. Et d'ailleurs, se marier à la mer Caspienne ne veut pas dire que je m'en vais."

Lucy se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers sa grande sœur. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et soupira. "Vous pensiez que l'amour était stupide», at-elle souligné, de rire quand Susan rougit. "Rappelez-vous que mec avant nous avons été rappelés à Narnia?"

"Qui?" Caspienne a demandé, scandalisé.

«Personne, l'amour," Susan lui a assuré, en jetant un éclat discret vers Lucy. "Juste quelqu'un que nous avons rencontrés quand tout était encore ... normale."

Caspienne regardait toujours suspect, mais quand Susan se dressa sur ses orteils et lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres, il sourit.

"Pouah, ont-ils vraiment à faire que chaque minute?" Edmund a demandé, dégoûté. Susan lui tira la langue, qui l'avait amené au rôle de ses yeux. "Oi, vous deux. Je sais que vous aimer les uns les autres beaucoup, mais pour l'amour d'Aslan, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-nous de cicatrices mentales de nos esprits."

"Toujours le dramatique, hein?" Susan dit, va plus à Edmund et de lui donner un baiser sur sa joue. "C'est mon petit frère."

«Je suis dix-huit," at-il souligné. "Eh bien, dans notre monde, ce qui est."

Peter, puis frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. «Tout droit, tout droit," at-il dit. «Arrêtons-nous ce non-sens pour l'instant et commencer à discuter au sujet de votre prochain mariage, Susan et la mer Caspienne."

Les deux Edmund et Susan se rassit sur leurs trônes. Lucy a choisi de s'asseoir sur le sol à côté du trône de Pierre, pas vraiment de savoir si sa robe garde d'serait souillée ou non. Caspienne, d'autre part, a choisi de se tenir derrière Susan, à la fois de ses mains sur ses épaules.

Comme les redevances de Narnia parlé, le temps passait vite.

Il était étrange, surtout pour les frères et sœurs Pevensie qu'ils ont commencé à s'habituer à Narnia nouveau. Quand ils sont arrivés de retour à Narnia après cet incident dans le métro de Londres, il a été l'un de leurs plus beaux jours de leur vie, mais il y avait cette petite voix à l'arrière de leur tête, leur disant que ce n'était pas permanente.

Beaucoup de choses qui s'était passé ensuite. Prince Caspian X est entré en scène et une guerre a ensuite été menée entre les Telmarins et Narniens. Il s'agissait d'une lutte sanglante, en particulier parce que cela faisait des années maintenant que Peter avait combattu dans la bataille. En fin de compte, ils ont encore gagné et la mer Caspienne a été en mesure de devenir le roi légitime; traîtres, à savoir, les Telmarins ont été portés à des prisons et exécuté.

Quelques jours après la guerre entre Pierre et Miraz, les frères et sœurs Pevensie se préparaient pour une autre au revoir. Susan a été particulièrement bouleversée parmi les quatre, voyant qu'elle avait pris un goût prononcé pour le Prince Caspian. Il était plus douloureux parce que les sentiments de la mer Caspienne pour elle étaient mutuelle, aussi.

Aslan a alors introduit les nouvelles sur les Pevensie qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de retourner dans leur monde plus. Il a dit que le train qu'ils se trouvaient sur leur école a connu une fin tragique, tout le monde qui était à l'intérieur de tuer. Si elles devaient retourner dans leur monde à nouveau, ils mourraient.

Ainsi, les Pevensie se sont installés dans Narnia. Avec l'aide des Narniens autres et Telmarins convertis, Cair Paravel a été réparé. Les rois et reines de Narnia, plus roi Caspian, Narnia tous ensemble gouvernés.

Un an s'était écoulé maintenant.

Tout allait bien.

Ou alors ils ont pensé.

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

"Hermione, attention!" était cri strident de Ginny.

Surpris, Hermione se baissa et a eu la chance d'éviter une malédiction mortelle dévaler jeté son chemin. La brune aveugle regarda autour de lui dans le champ de bataille sanglant, en essayant de chercher le elle-Weasley pour donner ses remerciements, mais elle avait disparu.

Le Gryffondor a paniqué et a appelé le nom de Ginny. Elle a couru autour du terrain, en esquivant plus de sorts ici-jusque-là. Elle a trébuché sur un corps déchu, et elle est tombée, son corps péniblement frapper le sol gelé. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle a lentement assis en arrière en place, que de geler en voyant le corps immobile à côté d'elle formulaire.

«Ginny,» at-elle déclaré à perdre haleine, ce qui porte sa main droite contre sa bouche. Un sanglot guttural s'échappa de sa bouche et elle hermétiquement fermé les yeux, ses larmes à profusion fuite vers le bas de ses yeux. "Oh mon dieu, Ginny," dit-elle, plaçant sa tête sur la poitrine de la sorcière morte.

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit.

Il a fallu Hermione exactement une minute avant elle s'arracha de sa meilleure amie morte et se leva. Elle résolument essuya ses larmes et produit des sorts plus complexes de sa baguette.

Elle allait survivre à cette guerre. Pour Dumbledore. Pour Rogue. Pour Ron. Pour Harry. Pour Ginny.

Et pour elle-même.

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

Un coup fort dans la porte réveilla de son sommeil Edmund. Il blearily ouvrit les yeux et a publié un gémissement, roulant sur son lit confortable et d'enterrer sa tête sous ses oreillers moelleux.

"Edmund!" d'une voix sourde de l'extérieur, la voix, il reconnut était Lucy, s'écria. "Edmund! Réveillez-vous! C'est une urgence!"

Grogne, il s'assit sur son lit et le sommeil déteint dans ses yeux. «Tout droit, tout droit," at-il dit. "Cher Aslan, il n'est pas encore l'aube."

Edmund enveloppé sa robe autour de son corps et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda Lucy, mais l'irritation dissipée loin en voyant l'effroi et la panique sur le visage de sa sœur. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Viens avec moi," at-elle blubbered dehors, tirant sa main. "Pierre lui dit: c'est important."

Confus, Edmund a permis sa petite sœur pour lui glisser à la Salle du Trône. Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés, le jeune roi a été surpris du spectacle en face de lui. Peter a été une fois de plus la stimulation, une habitude nerveuse de son, tout en regardant extrêmement inquiets. Susan était pâle et il était assis sur son trône tandis que la mer Caspienne a essayé de la réconforter en saisissant sa main.

Peter leva les yeux en entendant leurs traces. Lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Edmund, ses épaules affaissées en raison de l'épuisement.

Le Haut Roi puis il déchira ses yeux de lui à regarder la porte. Edmund a suivi cette ligne de vision et a été surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une vieille dame, effrayée et grelottant, se à quelques mètres de la porte. Elle considérait les redevances avec les yeux terrifiés que, lentement, elle fit quelques pas plus près de ce lot.

«Qui est-elle?" Edmund a demandé, effrayé lui-même. Lucy serrait la main pour attirer son attention.

"Elle a fait irruption dans le château," elle a chuchoté à lui, ses yeux ne quittent pas la vieille dame. "Les soldats ont dit qu'elle était allée loufoque, exigeant de rencontrer chacun d'entre nous. Alors, ils lui ont amené ici et a demandé à tous de nous rassembler. Je ... je n'ai toujours aucune idée ce qu'elle voulait, si."

Edmund regardé en arrière à la vieille dame et scruté sa forme. Il y avait rien de dangereux à son sujet. Elle était étrange, cependant, il comptait. Elle a été exsudant cette ambiance étrange autour d'elle, lui faisant croire qu'elle n'était pas normale.

«Mais pourquoi est-elle nerveuse? se demandait-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme il a continué à arpenter la femme. «Quelque chose de ... éteint."

«Parle," Peter a ordonné, et la vieille dame tressaillit.

"Je présente mes excuses, euh, le Haut Roi, euh, Peter," at-elle nerveusement ricanait, à grandes enjambées vers eux et l'arrêt de quelques centimètres de l'endroit où Pierre était là. ". Any minute now ... euh, monsieur Ooh, je ne peux pas croire que c'est ha -"

Ses mots sont morts en bas que l'épaule se sont effondrés. Elle baissa la tête et son frisson arrêté. Lucy saisi le bras d'Edmond dans la peur et, d'instinct, Peter brandit son épée et la dirigea sur la position de la dame.

En ce moment, la vieille dame leva la tête et regardait droit dans leur direction. Ses yeux gris avait tourné entièrement blanc et brillant. Susan a publié un cri d'effroi et de douce Lucy complètement caché derrière le dos de son frère. Les deux Edmund et la mer Caspienne à la fois dégainé leurs épées et il a souligné sa direction.

"Trahison par le plus improbable," at-elle râpé, sa voix différente et étrange. «Causée par un désir égoïste. Ramènera la glace."

«Que dites-vous?" Peter exigé, approchent de la fin de son épée au visage de la femme.

"Calme, Peter!" Susan dit. Quand son frère la regarda, elle a expliqué, "Je pense que ce qu'elle dit est important. Écoutez."

"Les turbulences régnera,« la femme a continué. "Darkness va obscurcir la lumière. Jusqu'à une fille d'Eve, la princesse des Lions, introduit par la grande destinée, lutter contre le grand ennemi. Aidé par un bâton magique, feu contre la glace. Mais son arme va fléchir jusqu'à ce que le roi des Lions la bénir avec ses mains. The Ice sera de retour, une fille d'Eve va arriver. Jusque-là, méfiez-vous. "

La vieille femme poussa un soupir énorme et carénées sur. Lucy instinctivement couru vers la femme et la fit lever.

"LUCY!" Edmund s'écria, de peur que la dame serait blessé sa sœur.

"Etes-vous tout à fait bien?" Lucy a demandé, ce qui porte la femme épuisée de nouveau à ses pieds.

La femme ouvrit les yeux, maintenant l'ombre normale de gris, et regarda Lucy. Ses yeux atterri sur Pierre et les autres.

«Jusque-là, méfiez-vous,» at-elle murmuré, sa voix de mort à froid. Il a envoyé des frissons dans le dos des Pevensie et la mer Caspienne.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Caspienne demandé, un pas en avant et d'estoc son épée. "La seule chose que vous avez dit tout à l'heure?"

La vieille dame a rompu de l'étreinte de Lucy, une fois de plus à la recherche affreusement à tout le monde. "Méfiez-vous," at-elle averti. Pour la plus grande surprise des cinq, la dame a disparu dans les airs.

Edmund gawked à l'endroit où la dame se tenait il ya quelques minutes. Lucy est tombé sur ses genoux, choqué delà de la compréhension, comme elle regardait ses frères et sœurs. "Avez-vous vu ça?" elle a demandé à bout de souffle, gestes à l'endroit où la femme avait été debout. «Elle a juste ... elle a juste ... pouf."

Dans des circonstances normales, ils auraient ri de façon imaginative de Lucy d'exprimer les choses, mais ils ont été trop surpris de ce qui s'était passé.

Susan se leva sur son trône et a rejoint les autres, une expression grave sur son visage.

"Je pense que," elle a commencé, voyant qu'elle était probablement le premier à comprendre ce que dit la dame. «Je ... Je pense que nous venons d'assister à une prophétie."

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

La Seconde Guerre a été tire à sa fin et le côté lumineux a été de perdre. Hermione ne pouvait le sentir. Le désespoir de ses amis était si épaisse; il est presque étouffée.

Ses yeux étaient presque aveugle avec des larmes, en esquivant plus de sorts précipitait son chemin. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre avait été tué par les Mangemorts, ce qui porte le désespoir en elle. L'Ordre a été une base solide pour le côté lumineux. Ils étaient, par manque d'une meilleure description, la balise d'espoir et de lumière pour eux. Quand Dumbledore est tombé et est mort, la fondation a été ébranlée, mais l'Ordre toujours conservé intact et a combattu plus difficile pour leur liberté.

«Mais ils sont en train de mourir, s'écriait-elle dans sa tête, spotting Lupin et Tonks pas trop loin du lieu où elle se tenait debout, à la fois inerte et immobile. «Nous perdons. Chacun d'entre nous. "

Hermione n'avait pas vu Ron et Harry depuis qu'ils ont été séparés par une bande de Mangemorts. Elle comptait c'était le troisième jour de la guerre, mais encore, il n'y avait aucun signe de l'un des ses meilleurs amis.

Ron. Ils auraient pu être quelque chose de plus. Hermione était tellement sûr qu'elle était en amour avec lui depuis le début de leur sixième année. Elle ne savait pas s'il ressenti la même chose pour elle. Il y avait des moments où il ferait les choses maladroitement autour d'elle, ce qui rend Hermione pense que peut-être ... peut-être qu'il a senti quelque chose, aussi. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu la chance de parler, seulement deux d'entre eux, depuis la guerre a commencé. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient était le plan de l'attaque imminente de Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Et ainsi, avec une prière silencieuse pour les cieux au-dessus, Hermione a juré que si elle et Ron étaient en mesure de sortir de cette guerre en vie, elle se confesser à lui.

Et puis, Harry. Oh, Hermione était tellement fière de lui. Un grand nombre de choses, celles terribles, qui était arrivé à Harry, mais il a continué à être forte. Il a combattu vaillamment, sans cesse. La mort de Dumbledore lui avait renforcé plus et depuis ce jour-là, il a tenté sa les plus difficiles à élaborer des stratégies plus pour vaincre Voldemort. Il fut un temps, cependant, quand elle serait rattraper pleurer la nuit. Ce sont des moments où Hermione connaissait Harry avait besoin de temps seul, même si ses sanglots brisé son cœur.

Un sort sifflaient passer son oreille droite, la ramener à la présente. Hermione étouffa un cri, comme elle produit un autre bouclier compliquée autour de sa forme. Elle a commencé à courir, à la recherche d'un visage familier juste pour lui assurer qu'elle ne se battait pas seul dans ce champ de bataille.

A quelques mangeurs de la mort de plus avait maudite. Dolohov était en mesure de donner une énorme entaille de la blessure sur le bras d'Hermione et de la jambe, faisant d'elle un peu molle son chemin à travers le champ de bataille. Crabbe principal lui avait envoyé une malédiction inconnue qui avait presque frappé son inconscient hors tension. Même si elle se sentait extrêmement épuisé maintenant, Hermione savait qu'elle devait se battre, ou bien, qu'elle allait mourir.

Il avait été plus calme maintenant tandis que les corps ont continué à s'accumuler sur le sol. L'odeur du sang mêlé avec des résidus de Sortilèges Impardonnables fait Hermione nausées et elle a dû arrêter de courir une fois juste pour vomir.

Le silence avait été assourdissant, et il a fait Hermione curieux de savoir pourquoi les sorts avaient cessé de venir son chemin. Boiterie rapidement autour, elle a finalement été en mesure de découvrir pourquoi.

Harry et Voldemort ont été une fois de plus se battre, ce phénomène étrange baguette ne se reproduise en raison de leurs noyaux baguette. En regardant cette lutte, Hermione savait qu'ils allaient perdre ... que Harry allait perdre. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, peur avec le fait qu'elle avait laissé seul être, sans Harry, Ron et Ginny autour.

Seul le trio d'or savait que le côté lumineux de perdre la guerre. Ils ne l'a jamais dit à personne, ne voulant pas effrayer leurs coeurs renforcés. Dumbledore avait chargé le trio de trouver les horcruxes et de détruire tous les d'eux avant qu'ils seraient en mesure de finalement vaincre Voldemort. Il y avait sept d'entre eux, mais ils n'ont jamais eu la chance de trouver le dernier, médaillon de Serpentard. Ainsi, peu importe combien ils se battent avec Voldemort, il était encore invincible.

Harry a été lentement s'épuiser et sortilège de la Mort de Voldemort a été lentement pour atteindre le héros improbable. Tout le monde était en retenant son souffle, attendant de voir le résultat de la prophétie.

"Harry," Hermione murmura, angoissée-delà des mots. Le Boy-qui-Habitait lui semblait entendre, malgré le chaos, et ses yeux a atterri sur son.

Un sourire résigné, qui ne Hermione a pu voir, croisés sur le visage de Harry avant son bras tomba mollement la baguette de retour sur sa place. Le sortilège de la mort avait frappé carrément sur la poitrine et il est tombé.

Morte.

Voldemort a publié un cri triomphant, suivi de ses Mangemorts. Certains des membres de la côté lumineux pleuré à la mort de leur seul espoir et Hermione, trop désorienté, tomba sur ses genoux et pleura la mort de Harry.

L'ensemble des sorciers du monde a perdu un héros ce soir-là.

Hermione a perdu son meilleur ami.

Un ricanement familier envahit ses sens et brusquement, elle se leva, sa baguette pointée vers la forme de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ah, le sang de bourbe», elle cracha, virevoltant sa baguette comme elle s'approcha de la brune. "Aww, c'est les pleurs crasse? Est-ce que la saleté triste que ickle Potter est mort?" Elle se mit à rire maniaque et a souligné sa baguette directement au cœur d'Hermione. La brune, pas vraiment avoir le cœur à battre maintenant, ferma les yeux et attendit sa mort imminente.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chérie, tu seras avec lui prochainement", a poursuivi Bellatrix. Augmenter sa baguette, elle a explosé, "Avada Kedavra".

Il avait frappé la poitrine d'Hermione et elle haletait. Avant la mort complètement lui souhaite la bienvenue dans ses bras, Hermione a vu une image d'un lion.

Et puis, tout est devenu noir.

WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAwesomeMe-WickedlyAw

A / N: * nerveusement sourires * Comment était-il? Ne vous l'aimez autant? S'il vous plaît dites-moi dans vos commentaires.

Bon, juste quelques précisions, si. Tout simplement parce que j'ai écrit cela ne signifie pas que je n'écris pas des histoires Dramione plus. À vrai dire, je suis aussi en train de terminer une autre fic Dramione. Je viens de terminer toute cette affaire d'abord avant que je vais revenir à l'écriture de ma fic Dramione.

Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr si vous allez tous être ouverts à cette idée nouvelle de la mienne. La plupart d'entre vous sont mes lecteurs Dramione et maintenant que j'ai écrit quelque chose de différent, honnêtement, je pense que certains seront même pas la peine de lire. Encore une fois, lui donner une chance? Pour moi? * Les yeux d'insertion de chiot ici * J'ai passé des nuits blanches au cours de cette fic, s'est écrabouillé sur la Edmione (LOL, je fait un nom EXPÉDITION NOUVEAU ... Cela ne semble pas aussi bonne que Dramione mais ce que l'enfer?), Et même la pensée Edmund Pevensie qui effing est merveilleux.

Alors oui, je vais m'arrêter ici à partir de maintenant. Comme ce que j'ai fait en PAO, je l'ai déjà écrit tous les chapitres, mais cette histoire reste encore beaucoup de montage, la plupart du temps de ma grammaire et l'usage des mots. Donc, n'importe qui là-bas qui veut être mon BETA? Dites-moi dans vos commentaires ou me pm: D

Parlant de "qu'un prétexte", je souhaite ardemment remercier tous ceux qui ont encore revoir cette histoire de la mine bien qu'il soit fait il ya quelques mois. Il me rend heureux que les gens remarque encore!

Quoi qu'il en soit, donc je suppose que je dois mettre fin à cette N A / pour l'instant. HONNÊTEMENT peuple, je vous manqué tant. Lol, je voulais juste dire que.

'Til le prochain chapitre de WTWC!

Avec l'amour,

WickedlyAwesomeMe

Post-scriptum Je vais mettre à jour tous les vendredis ou plus tôt! En fonction de mon horaire. Encore une fois, BETA-lecteur? QUELQU'UN? : D


End file.
